


儿童节小甜饼

by qiyanyan



Category: r1se, 豪情雅致 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyanyan/pseuds/qiyanyan
Summary: 存档 。
Relationships: 任豪x刘也
Kudos: 11





	儿童节小甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> *伪现实向背景  
> 一个儿童节的小甜饼

清晨，调皮的阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙照进房间，任豪翻了个身，感到些许燥热迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，干脆甩开被子躺在床上。心想昨天应该开空调的，竟然被热醒了。原本今天是没有工作安排的，谁知道逃过了工作却没能逃过生物钟。  
任豪抓起床头的手机打开一看，八点多，打算把手机扔回去继续睡会，却又听到楼下传来碗碟的碰撞声，也不知道是谁这么早起来做早饭。纠结了一会还是揉着胃起来下去吃早餐，打算吃完回来再睡个回笼觉。  
刚下楼梯就看到赵让拿着碟子在摆盘，往厨房里瞟了一眼，竟然看到刘也在做早饭。任豪走过餐桌跟赵让说声早，就往厨房里面走。走到刘也身边摸了一把他的腰：“你今天咋这么早起床呢？”  
刘也被吓了一跳，锅差点都掀了，任豪眼疾手快一把按住他的右手，刘也回头嗔了一眼：“你吓死我了你。”  
任豪伸手搂住腰靠近刘也的耳边，还带着刚起床的小奶音，撒娇道：“我错了，也哥哥不要生气好不好，我给也哥哥打下手。”  
刘也看多了也不吃他这一套，右手肘往后怼了怼：“一边去儿，别挡着我盛饭，人赵让看着呢。”  
也哥哥脸皮薄，任豪见好就收：“也哥哥我也饿了，我也想吃炒饭。”  
刘也没好气地说：“没做你的，你吃外面放着的面包去。我给洛洛和赵让做的，他们吃了待会一起去游乐园玩儿。”  
任豪有点吃惊，飞快地在脑子里搜索了一圈，确认并没有找到任何关于之前说过要去游乐园的线索：“怎么突然想去游乐园了？你也一起去？”  
赵让听到游乐园就高兴，蹦蹦跳跳走进来拿走刘也盛好的饭：“对呀，洛洛昨天跟我们说的～一起去游乐园玩儿～”  
任豪扭头看刘也，用眼神质问他到底咋回事，刘也无奈地说：“之前洛洛生日的时候就答应了陪他去游乐园玩儿，刚好今天没工作还是六一，昨天他就跑来跟我们说不如就今天一起去吧。”  
“然后你就答应了？”任豪靠在炉灶旁，挑眉问他，“算了，那我也一起去吧。”  
“谁？谁也要一起去？”何洛洛一个滑步刹车进了厨房，“也哥我来啦！”  
“早饭在桌上了。”“我是说我也要去。”刘也任豪同时回了洛洛一句。  
刘也扭头：“你去干嘛？”  
“怎么了，我今天也是儿童我也要去游乐园。”任豪理直气壮地看着刘也。  
“你哪里是儿童了你…”  
何洛洛眼看气氛不对，连忙出声圆场：“那就一起去嘛，去游乐园人多更好玩呀，我先出去吃早饭了！”  
任豪看着何洛洛嗖地窜出去吃早餐，回头跟刘也打趣道：“也哥哥好凶，也哥哥不让我去游乐园玩儿，我好伤心。”  
刘也把碗放进任豪手里：“那你就哭着吃吧。”任豪低头看这大半碗饭，也哥哥虽然嘴上说着没有他的那份，却把自己的分了一半给他，真是口是心非的也哥哥，任豪笑着撒娇：“也哥哥喂我吃好不好？”  
刘也推开凑到自己眼前笑得一脸戏谑的任豪，羞赧地转身出厨房：“自己吃，你别去幼儿园了去幼儿园吧你！”  
任豪三下五除地把炒饭搞定，跑上楼换好衣服背了个腰包就下来了。其他三个已经在门口等着了，何洛洛和赵让两个小朋友欢呼着就出了门。任豪路过饭桌的时候，顺手拿了两块面包，一块叼在嘴里，另一块趁刘也穿完鞋子起身的时候塞到了他的嘴里。刘也睁着水润润的狐狸眼一时没有反应过来，懵懵地看着他，任豪笑着偷偷亲了一下刘也的脸颊，“我的早餐也分也哥哥一半。”  
——————  
坐上了车，任豪问道：“我们是去哪里的游乐园”  
刘也低头玩着手机：“就是齐齐上次带我们去的那个。”  
任豪撇了撇嘴，刘也看到他这个小表情笑了：“咋了？不想去了？”  
“没有。”任豪嘴上说着没有，眼神却又委屈巴巴地看了刘也一眼，还小小地哼了一声。齐齐齐齐喊得这么亲热，喊嘉嘉南南洛洛也是，噢，喊别人都是就是喊自己不会这么亲切。  
刘也觑了任豪一眼，既然不愿意说的话他也不管他了，于是继续玩手机。  
直到了下车，赵让和洛洛早就冲在前面了，任豪好像还在省着闷气。刘也轻轻地抓了一把他的腰：“怎么了呀，小朋友，生什么气呀？”任豪其实早就没有脾气了，自己也对自己莫名吃的飞醋和不爽有点无语，既然现在有个台阶给他下，他不妨再得寸进尺一下：“也哥哥今天一整天都陪我玩的话我就好了。”  
“行呗，那走呗，今天你是小朋友你过节，我都依你。”刘也笑着回他，还以为是他给的面包片太硬了被他吐了的事被发现了呢。  
和赵让洛洛打过招呼约定好回程的时间以后，他们就分开两组玩了。任豪带着刘也重新玩了之前来玩过的过山车跳楼机鬼屋，说上次不是同一组没有在一起坐这次得重新再玩一遍。过山车的时候还非得要牵着刘也的手，因为上次来张颜齐跟刘也坐一起时牵他的手被任豪看到了。  
好几个项目玩下来，已经过了正午了。任豪让刘也拉着他的衣服，两个人一起去找吃的。路过一个装饰得可爱粉嫩的冰淇淋车，刘也扯了扯任豪的衣服，任豪停下来转头问他怎么了。恰好旁边有个小朋友吵着要妈妈给她买雪糕，任豪瞬间意会了，模仿隔壁母亲的话语：“我们的小也宝贝也想吃冰淇淋吗，哥哥给你买。”  
刘也有些不好意思，好像来了游乐园自己也成了小孩子，忍不住做一些孩子气的举动。任豪举着两个甜筒回来了，一个香草一个巧克力。香草给了刘也，自己吃着巧克力，时不时也要凑过去刘也那儿蹭两口香草味儿的。  
吃完甜筒又被任豪拉去排队玩旋转木马，本来两个平均身高一米八的男孩坐旋转木马就很奇怪了，任豪偏要两个人一起坐一辆双人的南瓜车，刘也拿他没得办法，说好的都依着他，今天孩子揍不得。坐在小小的南瓜车上，刘也看任豪虽然坐得别扭但却笑得很开心，还要举着手机自拍，算了，他家傻崽子开心就好。  
日薄西山，任豪刘也和赵让洛洛到了约定的地方汇合后，一起去搓了牛肉火锅就打车回家了。刘也坐在后排看到洛洛赵让都睡着了，任豪也在低头打着瞌睡，刘也伸手把任豪的头掰过来靠在他的肩上：“玩得开心吗，小朋友”任豪朦朦胧胧地呓语了几句，又睡过去了。  
到了家以后，刘也牵着仨睡眼朦胧的娃往家里走，在楼梯口互道了晚安。任豪半睡半醒地抱着刘也轻声地笑着说：“晚安好梦，也哥哥。”

「晚安，是不可能晚安的。难得一个空闲日，不好好做作一番怎么对得起自己。」  
任豪讲完却没有上楼，依旧抱着刘也不放手：“也哥哥我腰疼，你帮我搽一下药油好不好，我够不着。”  
听到任豪说腰疼，刘也皱眉摸了摸他的腰，“怎么回事，是不是前几天练舞又扯到旧伤了。走吧，我给你看一下。”刘也架着任豪上楼梯，忍不住叨叨他，“你腰伤了今天就不要一起去了，今天走了这么多这么累，是不是更疼了？”  
任豪心里偷笑，表面还得装作很难受：“嗯，站起来坐下都疼。”  
“真是要死了。”刘也打开房门，把任豪推到床上趴着，轻车熟路地在他的衣帽柜里拿出药油和药贴。掀起任豪的衣服，先在他的背上按了按揉了揉，把背搓热了再搽上药油：“是不是这儿？”任豪发出轻哼，他家宝贝的手法越来越好按得越来越舒服了。一会儿按到他的敏感点上，让他的小弟弟忍不住翘起了头。  
刘也拍了拍任豪的腰，示意他搽好了：“你这两天有空再自己搓一…”刚把药油放到床头柜上，就被任豪一个反扑，整个人陷在了被子里。  
任豪低下头亲了亲刘也的唇，把头埋在他的颈间，呼吸着刘也的香味。清甜而带有些许凉意，就跟他一样让他着迷：“也哥哥，我想要，好不好。”  
这并不是个疑问句而是个陈述句。刘也想要推开任豪却推不动，任豪的手已经伸到刘也的裤子里，开始抚摸刘也的阴茎。  
“唔！”刘也捂住嘴，瞪了任豪一眼。太过分了，一声不吭就直接上手，“明天还要练舞呢，你起来。”  
“我知道，也哥哥就一次，我就要一次嘛好不好。”任豪抓住刘也的手挪开，轻轻地咬着他的唇，“今天看你吃雪糕的时候就好想亲你。”  
任豪的吻过刘也的上唇，下唇，把舌头伸进他的唇齿间，滑过他的齿和上颚。两个人的呼吸相交融，感觉整个人变得越来越热。刘也的马眼已经沁出了水，任豪将被润湿的手指伸到后穴里，开始做扩张。  
后穴被手指侵入的感觉并不好受，刘也睁着水蒙蒙的狐狸眼看着任豪，每次刘也用这眼睛笑着看着他的时候，他就想让这眼睛里只能看到他一个人。每次当刘也用这么无辜的眼神看着他的时候，他就想让这双眼睛为一个人他流泪，对，他想要把刘也操哭，看着他抱着他欲仙欲死的样子。任豪低头吻得更热烈了，伸手把床头的音响打开。  
刘也感受到潮水一波一波地朝他涌来，被潮水淹没，在险些窒息的时候，又被任豪拉出水面。他伸手抱着任豪的脖颈，头往后仰，眯着的眼睛里已经溢出了生理泪水。任豪紧紧地箍着刘也的腰，不给他半点后退的机会。  
刘也靠着他，边压抑着呻吟边喃喃道  
太快了，太快了  
穴要被肏破了…  
任豪吻过他的眼和唇，安抚着他，身下的力度和却丝毫不减  
宝贝，不会的，我都射进去，你给我生孩子好不好  
刘也实在受不了任豪在他耳边用这么低的声音说话，被他用力深插几次过后就射精高潮了。任豪也被他夹得都交待在里面了。  
任豪把刘也抱起来，刘也勾了勾他的手指，任豪拍了拍他的背：“好，不要了，我带小也去洗个澡。”  
在浴室清理的时候，小狐狸又软又甜，任豪差点没把持住又来了一遍，想到明天还要练舞还是忍住了。清理完以后，任豪把小狐狸抱出来放在干净的床铺上，温柔地亲吻了他的眼睛：“六一快乐，我的小狐狸。”  
看来又是豪总打翻牛奶在床上的一天呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 我来道歉了！！对不起豪总我不会写车！！没有把英明神武的你写出来！其实豪总一夜七次超强的！！还有结尾打翻牛奶是我自己做的蠢事…睡前喝牛奶的时候把牛奶打翻在了床单上QAQ原本这个甜饼打算赶在12点前发的！结果都怪我打翻了牛奶要换床单呜呜呜我太难了！所以后面真的写得很仓促一定有很多错字和ooc的地方，我对不起豪总和也哥（跪下


End file.
